Home Alone
by Faith-o-saurus
Summary: Request for FelynxTiger. BB/Rae


**All right, here is a request from FelynxTiger. I apologize for it being later than I had originally planned; I've been blasted with work suddenly. Senior year, I tell ya.**

**Anyway, I will let you all know that I have never written a BB/Rae story except for some small drabbles in "Can't Be Tamed", so if the characters don't seem right, bare with me.**

**Nonetheless, please enjoy.**

**P.S. I do not own the Titans**

* * *

><p>Beast Boy was walking through the hallway, fresh out of the shower. It was a slow day so he adorned a gray t-shirt and shorts. He walked to the ops. room, letting the door open so he could enter. The first thing he saw was Raven floating by the window, her eyes closed. He looked around, but did not spot another Titan.<p>

"Hey Raven?"

Raven slowly opened one eye, looking slightly irritated by having her meditation interrupted. "Yes?"

Beast Boy looked around pointedly. "Uh, where are all of our friends?" He scratched his head.

Raven closed her eyes yet again, but answered him. "Robin and Starfire went to the carnival while Cyborg went to the hardware store. All of them will probably be out all day." She continued with her meditation.

Beast Boy stood by, not sure what to do next. He was used to going out to the room and playing Cyborg in the newest videogame that they obtain, or cook with Starfire, or even have Robin join in a game or two, but Raven? He can't really think of anything they do together. Except bicker, that is.

Beast Boy sighed and plopped on the couch looking quite bored. He glanced at Raven every now and again.

"Why do you keep on looking at me?"

Beast Boy squealed and jumped slightly, his face turning a nice shade of red. "I wasn't! But…if I was…how did you know that? You're eyes were like, totally closed!"

Raven rolled her eyes and looked at him pointedly.

Beast Boy rubbed the back of his neck and smiled sheepishly. "Heh, right." He cleared his throat and walked toward her a little hesitantly. "Uh, hey, do ya want to do something? I mean, we're the only ones in the tower and stuff."

Raven didn't respond right away. Beast Boy sighed as his ears went down slightly.

"What did you have in mind?"

His ears perked up again, a smile adorning his green face. "Uh, heh, I actually didn't think that far ahead…"

Raven rolled her eyes. "Of course not." She uncrossed her legs and let herself float to the ground as she turned to face him. "A trip to the grocery store is desperately needed. Let's just go and get that over with."

Beast Boy smiled. "Sweet. Let's get headin', then." He began walking toward the door, then stopped. He turned back toward her. "Just one question: How exactly are we getting there?"

Raven looked at him, no emotion written on her face. She seemed to be contemplating something. "Ugh, I can't believe I'm saying this…but, I guess I can fly us there. As long as you behave."

The changeling nodded enigmatically while Raven motioned for him to come over. She teleported both of them outside the tower, making a disk of energy for Beast Boy to ride on.

He looked down to the ground, a goofy smile on his face. "Dude, this is so cool."

"Just don't do anything stupid."

The fly to the grocery store was uncomfortable quiet. Raven landed in front of the grocery store and let Beast Boy jump to the ground.

He grabbed Raven's wrist and tugged her in. "C'mon Rae! Time's a-wastin'."

She growled at him. He instantly let go of her, laughing sheepishly. "Heh, my bad."

She stared at him. "Let's just get this over with." She began to walk toward the first aisle, Beast Boy trailing behind her.

The first aisle was full of bread items and condiments. Raven scanned the items and picked out a loaf of whole wheat bread.

Beast Boy's eyes bulged. "Dude, why wheat?"

Raven put the bread in the shopping cart, ignoring his stare. "It's time we eat healthier. We are superheroes, after all." She continued on down the aisle. "Better get some mustard for Starfire." She picked up two bottles of mustard and threw them into the cart.

Once they were down the aisle, Beast Boy's eyes lit up at the sight in front of him. "Dude! Candy!" There was a whole row of shelves full of the sugary treats. Drool was starting to pile on the floor.

Before he could dive in, Raven grabbed his arm. "_One_ item, got it?"

The teen yanked his arm away and scoffed. "Yes, mother."

Raven put both index fingers to her temples.

Beast Boy hurriedly picked out a pack of gummy bears and threw them in the cart. He studied Raven as she looked through the cereal that was across from the candy. "Hey Raven?"

She made a noise to let him know she was listening, but did not turn toward him.

He scratched the back of his head. "I was just wondering…why do we always fight? I mean, like, constantly." He bit his lip as he watched her. His eyes took her in as a whole, and he was wondering why he never saw how pretty she was before. _What the heck?_ He shook his head to chase the thought away.

Raven was still sifting through the Healthy Choice cereal. "Because you are childish, annoying and have no self control. That's why."

Beast Boy's ears cast down and he had a forlorn look on his face. He glanced at the sorceress.

Raven turned around to put her choice of cereal in the cart when she saw the look on his face. She sighed. "Look Beast Boy, our personalities just…clash. Now let's go."

Beast Boy sighed and followed behind her. He studied her. _What the hell is wrong with me?_ He began remembering other occurrences that he wished he could forget. Like the time she had just walked out of the bathroom in a towel; he couldn't seem to get his thoughts off of it. He figured it was because he was just a teenage boy with a large amount of hormones, but when he saw her making tea once the first thought that came to his mind was 'cute'.

He knew if he was to act on this crazy revelation, Raven would surely kill him. The thing was, is that the only way he could figure out what was going on with him was to do something to help acknowledge it. Like, a kiss?

Beast Boy shook his head and laughed at himself.

Raven turned and raised an eyebrow. "Something wrong?"

He looked up and her and opened his mouth to respond. Somehow, the way the light above caught her hair made it shine like a star. He cringed to himself and frustration soon kicked in.

"What is going on with me!"

Raven looked at him with her brow still raised, though even more so now. "What are you talking about, Beast Boy?"

Beast Boy, now conscious that he had just said that out loud, turned red. "Uh, nothin'." He rubbed the back of his neck.

Raven puffed out a breath. "No one just shouts like that in the middle of the store. Now tell me or I'll pick your brain myself. Not that you have one."

Beast Boy would have been offended by the comment if he wasn't stuck in such a pickle. He scratched his head. "You really don't wanna know."

Raven's eyes narrowed. "Try me."

He looked up at her, biting his lip. He took in a breath and held his head high, his face set in determination.

With that, he kissed her.

* * *

><p><strong>So...yeah. That's it. Definitely not too happy with it, but I guess it's pretty much my lab rat for this couple.<strong>

**Read and review!**


End file.
